Criminal
by Arch-Mage Matt
Summary: Jason White is a complicated man with a conflicted mind. Read the story of a petty scam artist who turns into a hero that might save the world from a forgotten threat. Read the story... of a criminal.
1. Betrayal

This is my first story that I liked enough to put on this website. I'm far ahead of Chapter One so I'll post some new chapters periodically. I really hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>I didn't know how I got myself into this mess. That's a lie, I do know how this happened, and that's what scared me the most. I was facing down a band of the toughest individuals in Cyrodiil, and I was sure of a bittersweet victory. I was shaking like a leaf, and I was already cut badly. Would I survive this? I truly didn't know. But if I did, would it really be a better fate than death?<p>

I'm sure you're confused, so let me start from the beginning.

It was a foggy morning, and a small Imperial Legion team was ready to take another job. I had just joined said team – actually, I was forced to join due to debt. I had no real allegiance to the Legion. The team – our team – were tasked with hunting down high risk escaped criminals.

I was quite unlike any other legionnaire I knew, for I was a mage. But it was either join the legion for life or spend life in jail for high debt – so I joined the Legion, no matter how different I was. I got paid nothing, but I had parents that I needed to be taken care of. They would live better if I could visit them. I was just an Imperial, average height, average weight, with sandy blond hair. I had a gift for destruction spells, especially frost spells. Foolishly, I had little restoration spells.

I considered my team to be very unique and powerful – they were the only ones to take me in, so I admired them greatly.

There was Celeste- she was the leader of the team. A tall and proud Nord, Celeste cut back any foe in her way with her deadly claymore. She was tough on the outside yet gentle on the inside, always willing to do the right thing.

Then there were the Hemlock twins – Jerry and Gabe. These two couldn't stay out of trouble if they tried, but they had good hearts. They each wielded two full silver longswords and were extremely talented with dual weaponry. I could rarely tell them apart – they both had bright ginger hair and a bad haircut, green eyes, and spotted freckles. Plus, of course, that ever present mischievous glint in their eyes.

Iris was the archer of the group. She was a tall, lean Bosmer and could shoot an arrow hundreds of yards without it losing power. She had no sense of humor – which was tragically great fun for the Hemlock twins because they constantly made fun of her – and we generally just called her Deadeye.

Lastly, there was our mentor Avers. He was an older man with grey hair tied back and a short grey beard. Avers was a battlemage – best of both worlds, you could say, but it was no match for my skills. That wasn't bragging, it was just fact. He was wise and kind – it always made me feel unworthy to look at him.

But there we were – the dream team clad in Legion armor – and we were being barked at by the guard captain. He had told us that the criminals we were looking for, a deadly bunch who were in a warrior cult lead by a guy named Felix, were hidden in a large abandoned military fort, Fort Pick.

After we got the full briefing; who were the criminals, that Fort Pick was heavily booby-trapped, and all that fun stuff, we met up outside the city.

"So," Celeste announced. "We'll go in hard and we'll go in fast. This won't be a stealth mission, I'm expecting us to be back for dinner. Deadeye, you'll go and scout ahead while we barge our way in – just to make sure we won't walk into a booby-trap. Jerry H., Gabe H., you'll be following me close. Avers –" She announced to the old man. Even Celeste, the strongest woman I've ever seen, was tender when giving orders to Avers. "You'll stay behind the Hemlocks." She finished.

"White!" Celeste barked at me. That was my name, by the way. Jason White. "You'll stay back and shoot those spells I've heard so much about." I hung my head then nodded quietly. She was purposely putting me out of the fight because she didn't trust me. "Does everyone understand their assignment?" Celeste shouted. "Yes ma'am!" We shouted back in unison. "Good," She smiled, "Then move out!"

We started our long trek from the Imperial City to Fort Pick. I mostly hung back – Jerry and Gabe playfully harassed Deadeye while Celeste discussed tactics with Avers. This team just didn't seem like a good fit for me. I didn't even try to communicate with them, after even the chatty Jerry and Gabe refused to converse with me I just gave up.

Once we finally got there, we found that the outside was empty, not a guard in sight. "Strange," Celeste said, "I can't believe that they didn't post a lookout."

"Maybe they want this fort to appear abandoned." Said Deadeye, and Celeste nodded. She ran a finger through her hair thoughtfully, like she always did when thinking. "This is no reason to stop, let's go." She decided, and the six of us cautiously ventured into the fort.

Deadeye went on ahead and we kept a steady jog, finding no enemy near the entrance.  
>"This is odd," Gabe whispered, "I can't believe that we haven't seen any evil cultists. We haven't even stumbled across Deadeye's corpse!" And Jerry snickered.<p>

"Be quiet, you two!" Avers hissed, "We will be discovered!"

"By whom?" Jerry retorted.

"All of you, shut up before I make you shut up!" Celeste yelped. I decided to jog a little slower and stay back from them. Right after I decided to do that, I heard a "White! Keep up!" from Celeste, sighed and continued on ahead. We jogged for about five minutes and reached another chamber. There was an "I" carved in the door to show that Deadeye had gone through there.

Still sighting no enemy, Celeste decided to become more cautious in case we were walking into a trap. Everyone's nerves were slowly growing. Avers was chewing on his beard, Celeste was fiddling with her sword, and the Hemlock twins were inching closer and closer to each other.

As soon as we slowed to a walk, we heard a cry for help up ahead. Deadeye! Celeste took off after the scream, followed closely by us. We found Deadeye with a long gash on her leg, next to a wall with several slits in it.

"Ahh…" She gasped between breaths, "Blade trap…" She managed to squeak. To test it, Avers threw a dagger of his into the trap and large blades slid out of the slits in the wall, making a large metallic clang noise. "It's a miracle you only got away with that." I said to Deadeye. Everyone looked at me, surprised. It was then I realized that was the first thing I had said to them since we left the Imperial City. I just shrugged. "Avers, do you have a spell that could help?" I avoided looking directly at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be a mage?" He said quickly. He spotted my ears turning red and went to look at Deadeye.

"Okay, Iris," He was the only one who called Deadeye by her real name, "I have a healing scroll. This isn't powerful enough to heal you completely, but is should heal the wound." Avers cast a healing spell over her leg. It stopped bleeding, and the cut sealed. Celeste helped Deadeye up. She groaned once she put weight on her leg.

"Aah… it hurts." She grimaced. Celeste patted Deadeye's shoulder reassuringly. "Stick with us from now on. Stay back with White and shoot from afar. No more heroics from you today, got it?" Celeste was always so kind despite her harsh outer shell. Deadeye nodded and limped back to me.

"We need to find a way to get past this." Avers though aloud.

"There might be a way around this… the warrior cultists got through, anyhow." Avers pointed out. "If we just looked…" He studied the walls and finally found a ledge high on top of a wall. "There! Jason, could you use a telekinesis spell and lift us up there?"

I nodded. "I can do that. This may tickle." I announced, then slowly lifted everyone up one by one on the ledge, then lifted myself up. "Yep, looks like there's a doorway to a deeper part of the fort from here." Avers confirmed, and so we pushed on, slowly though for Deadeye.

We didn't get far until we came to a large open room with what looked to be a suit of armor standing vigil on the other side. But then… it moved!  
>"A warrior cultist!" Celeste shouted. Before anyone could react, Jerry H. drew his twin blades and stepped out to face the cultist. "I've got this one, guys." He announced. But the second step he took, darts shot out of the wall at him.<p>

"Jerry! " Gabe shouted. Celeste contained Gabe before he ran out into the dart field, but it looked bad for Jerry. Luckily his helmet was on, so for a few seconds the darts didn't penetrate his armor. After those fateful seconds, however… the screams began. Jerry writhed in pain and fell to the floor. When he was on the ground the darts just grazed his back.

After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, the darts stopped. I managed to get my wits together and shot a frost spell at the cultist that lead Jerry into a trap. The warrior fell over in a heap, mist rising from his body.

Gabe quickly ran to Jerry and carried him across the dart field. We did the same, while the darts were recharging. Gabe examined Jerry, shaking silently. Darts had punctured his arms and scraped his back, and a few in his side. "Now is the time to pull the darts out," Avers said sadly. "Gabriel, help me." Avers and Gabe quickly pulled the darts out of Jerry's body. He was bleeding heavily, and breathing in short, ragged breaths. Avers took out some medical wrap and wrapped it around Jerry's entire side. "Jerry," He said, "You're going to be fine. You stay with me, Jerry."

Two of us already injured and our goal wasn't even done. My goal was even farther from being done. Avers and Gabe hoisted Jerry up to his feet. His back was bleeding lightly. I'm sorry, but I only had one healing spell." He said sadly. Jerry just grunted in pain. Gabe was shaking even more now, putting his arm around his brother. "Jer'," He squeaked, "You're gonna be okay, you hear me? You are."

Jerry seemed like he was going to survive, for now, but his sword arms were destroyed. He was just going to be an onlooker when we fought the cultists.

Celeste sighed. "We need to keep going, they know we're here now, fully armed." Celeste continued forward. Gabe lead Jerry slowly. We came into the next room, which was a large throne room, but with no one in it.

"The fools wish to challenge us," A deep, menacing voice called out from nowhere, "But are they strong enough? No! We shall cut them down, fellow Followers of the Dark! Slay them and keep their heads as rewards!"

Suddenly, six men and women in dark red armor appeared in all the corners of the room, with daggers and swords and masks.

Celeste spun around quickly and looked for the leader, who she couldn't find. "Felix! I know you're out there!" She shouted. A man with two sharp daggers stepped forward, his face hidden by a mask. "I am Felix Lindar, and you are Celeste Vallden, am I correct? Of course I am. We've been expecting you." He looked around to his men. "Followers… attack!"

We all engaged our own enemy. Celeste took on two men, including Felix, and Avers, Gabe, Deadeye and myself took on one.

It was a tough fight, and admittedly my first time fighting a real live person. I've fought monsters before, and several training dummies, but I've never fought a person. A lit my hands up in two balls of fire, and tried to punch the large masked criminal facing me. He dodged it gracefully and swung at me with his sword. I shot a frost shard at him, but he held up his shield and blocked it.

I tried again with a frost shard, and he blocked it again. I had noticed a pattern. When he threw up his shield, he covered his entire face, and couldn't see anything. I could easily go around him while he was blocking.

I shot the frost shard at him, and he expectedly covered his face. I took the opportunity and dashed ton his backside. By the time he put down his shield I was out of his sight, and he was confused. I acted quickly and unsheathed my dagger, and thrust it into the criminal's back. He gurgled, grasped the air, then fell to the floor.

I looked around. Deadeye was doing pretty well, so were Gabe and Avers. Celeste, however, was still fighting Felix, and she looked to be wavering, so I jumped in. "Need help?" I asked, out of breath. She nodded and grinned then charged towards Felix. He tried to block it, but the woman was a walking battery ram. She knocked him flat onto his butt and body slammed the wall. Taking the chance, I conjured up a scamp. He may not seem like a challenge, but the little guy packed a punch. He lunged at Felix and tore at his throat. Felix grabbed the scamp, but it had already disappeared back to Oblivion. He tried to garble something to me, but fell back. He started twitching slightly and then fell still. I turned around only to find a criminal charging at me. With a flash of daggers and arms, my arms were cut and my chest was cut. Before the criminal could finish me, however, Deadeye shot an arrow into his neck.

Around the same time, Avers and Gabe managed a swipe of the sword that hit home. Every criminal was dead.

At first, it was silent. Then Gabe started to laugh and cheer. His attitude is contagious so before long everyone was cheering… everyone but me.

Celeste pumped her arm in the air. "That's why no one messes with us!" She shouted. Deadeye limped up and hugged her in delight. Gabe knelt down to cheer up Jerry, who was sitting down resting.

I walked away from them and brought my arms behind my back. Their job was done; mine was not. "I'm sorry," I whispered, and cast a mass paralyze spell at them. The team fell over to the dusty fort floor in shock. I just shook and tried to stop myself from bleeding, but my increased heart rate made me bleed even more.

"Jason, please tell me this is a joke." Avers pleaded. I shook my head. "I'm afraid not."

Celeste's face grew red. "Hey! Let us go, now!" She commanded, and I shook my head again. "I can't."

"You all know I got sentenced to dangerous Legion work for life," I said, "They probably told you it was due to debt, but that wasn't exactly true. It was a fraud, I extracted millions of gold pieces from the Imperial City alone. But the guard found me, and it was Legion or life in prison. But I have elderly parents to take care of. They can't live without me; so I struck a deal with the criminal gang the Alleria. They promised my freedom… if I killed Felix, then killed the most powerful obstacle between their escaped agents and their freedom. You guys." I shrugged and looked at my feet.

Pleading voices came up from the group, and even though I looked away, the faces of those I were about to kill floated in my mind.  
>Celeste, the hard yet kind warrior. Avers, the wise battlemage. Jerry and Gabe, the fun twins, and Deadeye, the serious archer.<p>

"If you do this, son, it will haunt you for the rest of your life. This action will devastate your life. Ruin it." Avers said desperately, but I didn't hear him.

I didn't know how I got myself into this mess. That's a lie, I do know how this happened, and that's what scared me the most. I was facing down a band of the toughest individuals in Cyrodiil, and I was sure of a bittersweet victory. I was shaking like a leaf, and I was already cut badly. Would I survive this? I truly didn't know. But if I did, would it really be a better fate than death?

"Forgive me." I whispered, then shot a wide flamethrower at the group, my eyes closed. Their screams were carved into my head and their pained faces burned into my skull. After it was done, I finally looked down at myself. My armor was covered with blood and by arms were dripping red. I clutched my torso and fell to the floor, depressed and near death. I was scum for betraying those who took me in so willingly. How could I? Avers was right. This will haunt me forever. I was nothing now. Well, maybe I was something.

I was a criminal.

Weak from blood loss, I closed my eyes and accepted whatever fate was destined for me…


	2. A Familiar Face

**Fredas, 22 Morning Star**

It's happened so fast that I've decided to write a journal to retain my sanity. I'll start when I passed out in Fort Pick, after I just ruined my life…

I awoke just outside the fort, bandaged and weak. I didn't know who helped me, but I was grateful. As I started to get up, I heard a "Whoa, there." From behind me. I tried to turn my head but I was too stiff.

A thin, agile-looking man walked into my sight – wearing light leather armor, with a dagger. He had a slim, fox like face, a thin goatee and long greasy black hair tied into a ponytail. What I noticed most was the scar below his eye; it lead the side of his nose to the base of his ear.

"Take it easy, Jason. You're safe now but you lost a lot of blood." He said. I faintly recognized him. "Who…?" I tried to say, but , my throat was too dry and it came as a creak.

"You don't recognize me? I'm hurt." He said with mock sadness. "You already know this, but I'll say it again: I'm Wheedle." I stared at him blankly. "Of the Alleria." He finished, and I finally remembered him. He was the one who recruited me and asked me to kill Celeste and her team.

At the thought of Celeste, my eyes blurred and my throat swelled. Wheedle looked shocked at first, but then regained his calm, roguish look. "Feeling guilt, kid? Don't you worry, it happens to all of us the first time around. You'll get better."

"How did you even find me?" I asked, avoiding the subject.  
>"I tracked you from the start, I needed to make sure you'd do the job, but I couldn't even get near them, let alone hurt them."<p>

I just grunted. "Could you possibly help me up?" I asked indignantly.

"I was gettin' to it, kid!" Wheedle said, annoyed. He slowly hoisted me up, careful not to reopen my wounds, and I rested on his shoulder. "Come on, kid." He said, "Let's get outta here."

I was relocated to Chorrol after that, and the Alleria got me a job of a waiter in a rather high-class tavern, more than I could have hoped for. I had my name changed, too. I was no longer Jason White, but Randall Sessus. In my opinion, I liked Jason White better. Wheedle left me in an apartment shared with five other people and a promise: "Listen, kid. My bosses have decided that we helped you just a little more than you helped us… so be prepared, because I'll be back, asking a favor. And you can't refuse Alleria offers."

For the next month, I worked in the tavern happily. I got paid well enough from my job, but I never had excess money, because I sent half of whatever I earned to my parents. I didn't write them, though. I just sent money.

Well… there, I've caught up with the events. This is everything that's happened. I still regret my decision, though. I remember Celeste's face every day, just as much as Avers, Gabe, Jerry or Deadeye. The criminal Felix even floated into my mind several times. I had never killed anyone before that, I had just been a con-artist. It's rather ironic how someone who's never even drawn blood became a murderer, wanted dead or alive overnight.

But, I guess that's life for you.

Great Mara's undergarments, it's the morning already. I've written this all through the night, and it's not even that much. I just got so emotional, I guess… but it is time for work, so I must go.

**Fredas, 29 Morning Star**

I've been busy the past week… because I think I might be insane. The pressure might finally be getting to me, because there is no other explanation.

I saw Celeste today.

It was a crowded day in the Chorrol market, and briefly I saw those same dark, considerate eyes… that petite nose… those lips… she even had Celeste's hairstyle, thin, black and drawn back. I dropped all of the groceries I was carrying and shouted "Celeste! Celeste!" Many people looked at me like I was crazy, but not her… she looked directly at me! She turned and ran.

Mara, I am so confused! Celeste DIED when… when I killed her! But I saw her today. I put her description out in the Chorrol Times, and I've searched the market again and again, but she hasn't been found. Did I imagine this duplicate of Celeste? Did she somehow survive? WHAT IS HAPPENING?

**Sundas, 2 Sun's Dawn**

I got a reply from the newspaper! Someone said that a girl that matches Celeste's description lives in Weynon Priory as a warrior monk. But… Celeste couldn't have changed her life so easily. Well, I did. But I had a reason to! Celeste is innocent! I must investigate. I will write tomorrow.

**Morndas, 3 Sun's Dawn**

This was… not what I expected. After everything I went through, I have concluded that life is a cruel mistress. Mara, how did this ever happen? Why did I not die in Fort Pick?

I took the day off in the tavern, and went to Weynon Priory early in the morning. I went up to one of the monks wondering around. I rmember the following events vividly.

"Is there a Celeste Vallden here?" I asked, shaking with excitement.

"Celeste? No. But there is a Vallden girl here, she might know this Celeste." The monk answered. I started shivering. Not Celeste? Then… a sister? Cousin? Aunt, mother, what, what?

"Where is she? I must see her." I demanded. The monk looked at me strangely, but gestured towards the priory.

I rushed in hurriedly, and saw her. The spitting image of Celeste, wearing monk robes and wielding a long katana. I started at her for a few seconds then approached her. "Excuse me, Miss Vallden?" I asked timidly. She turned, and looked at me with surprised. "You!" She gasped.

"Yes, me. I called to y- someone you know in the market." I said. She shook her head sadly.

"My sister. She's dead, you know. Murdered." She said coldly. I winced.

"Trust me, I know. May I ask your name?"

She eyed me warily. "It's… Ionna. Ionna Vallden, may I ask why you're here?"

I looked down at her. "It's regarding Celeste and her team, murdered in Fort Pick. Do you know who killed them, by chance?"

"Yes, a scum criminal named… wait a minute, even I didn't know where exactly she was killed. Who are you?" She glared at me.

"Umm… Randall Sessus." I gave my fake name. She continued to stare at me. "I think we both know that's a lie." I winced again. How did she know?

"M-meet me l-later tonight, h-h-here." I stuttered. Wait, I never stuttered. What was wrong with me?

She continued to eye me. "Yes. Tonight." She agreed.


	3. Redemption?

Interesting note: Heart's Day, the story of Polydor and Eloisa is an actual piece of Elder Scrolls Lore.

**.net/wiki/Lore:Calendar#Heart.27s_Day**

* * *

><p><strong>Tirdas, 3 Sun's Dawn<strong>

Again, everything that happened is fresh in my memory.

I wandered aimlessly around Chorrol, trying to pass the time. I went into the other tavern and had a drink, and had an interesting discussion with a drunken adventurer, then went to the bookstore, rapidly read a book and left without paying for it. (I'm kind of obsessed with books and reading) Then I went to the chapel. That stopped me fast… I was hoping to get a blessing from the High Priest, but then I saw the initiate there…

I think her name is Cassandra. She has flowing, beautiful orange hair, a beautiful smile, blue-grey eyes, and her face was spotted with freckles. She had a white and pink robe, and she was always laughing at everyone who passed in.

I watched her from afar. She had a cup of water, and handed it to an old beggar when he came in. She just smiled and nodded when he thanked her.

I approached her gingerly, and said hello. She smiled and seemed inviting, so I struck up a conversation with her. She was beautiful and so was her personality.

I talked to her for some time until I happened to look out the window. It was dark! I quickly said my goodbyes and ran out of the chapel.

I ran to Weynon Priory, by the time I got there I was out of breath. I jogged to the back of the priory and saw Ionna waiting for me. Her arms were folded and she looked cross (No bad pun intended).

"I've been waiting for you, 'Russel'." She said, and I sighed. "Randall, actually."

"So, tell me. How do you know of the murder of my sister?" Ionna asked.

"I may have heard… I have a friend in the guard.." I started, but gave up quickly. I just couldn't hide it from Ionna, she reminded me so much of Celeste!

Much to my surprise and hers, I told my entire story. She was silent the entire time, sizing me up, deciding if my story was true. When I finished, she was silent for a long time.

"I ought to kill you." She finally said to me. I didn't even blink. "Yes, you ought to." I repeated.

"But… I won't Damn it all, but my raising as a monk lead me to believe in two things: One, everyone can be redeemed, and two, everything happens for a reason."

I started to protest but she cut me off. "This means that I believe you found me because you should be redeemed, but I could be wrong. So this is why I am giving you three months… to do something great, and if you don't, then I kill you." She said simply. I was stunned.

"That is ridiculous! How can I possibly redeem myself? I am beyond redemption." I stated.

"I do not believe that, but do not get me wrong. If I could kill you and face the monks again, I would. But you killed… five people. So, I judge you need to save five people, and you will make yourself even with the Balance."

"The Balance?" I asked, and Ionna nodded.

"Yes, it is our belief. The Balance for each person must be equal or great, or else they shall be cursed forever, and every person has once chance at evening their Balance. So, three months, Jason White, or else I will find you, and I swear to sweet Mara I will kill you and even your Balance for you."

I continued to stare at her dumbly. "Are you sure about this? I could attack you, then you'd be forced to kill me."

"No, I stick to my beliefs. Plus, I know my sister… Celeste was always kind, and I think that if you truly can redeem yourself, she will forgive you."

I shook my head in amazement. "If you truly mean this, then I thank you." I said. I tried to shake her hand, but she didn't return contact. I left, wondering how I could 'redeem myself' in three months month.

**Loredas, 15 Sun's Dawn**

A lot has happened since the third. I looked all over the city for jobs, but nothing major. I asked Celeste – I mean, Ionna, again and she said that I can't simply kill some bandits or rescue stolen property. It needs to be something heroic.

I visited the Initiate Cassandra a few more times. We got along really well, and I even took her to the tavern for a quick meal. If was… fun, and the only pleasure I allow myself. Everything else needs to be redemption and sending money to my parents.

Now I must close the journal. My roommate is coming toward me, and I cannot have anyone see this log of my crimes

**Sundas, 16 Sun's Dawn [Early in the morning]**

Rejoice! It is Heart's Day! The celebration of young love, and the legend of the lovers Polydor and Eloisa. There is going to be a parade in the street today, and all inns are offering rooms for free. It's going to be a busy day at the tavern! I probably won't be able to write any more.

**Sundas, 16 Sun's Dawn [Late at night]**

By the love of Mara… by the love of Mara… I can barely write this without shaking. On a great holiday, every guard was either off duty or slacking. And then… while the parade was in full effect…

The Great Chapel of Stendarr was attacked. Five shaded men walked right into the chapel, and walked right out, with blood on their clothes.

There were three priests in there at the time, one healer, the Primate, three chapel goers, and… Cassandra. I don't know if she is alive or not, the guard won't reveal a report and won't let anyone in the chapel.

My heart aches for Cassandra. Is she alive? Has she been killed? I swear, if anyone harmed her… I will hunt them down and make them pay.

**Morndas, 17 Sun's Dawn**

I cannot believe it! Cassandra survived! The guard released a report with little information, but I went to see her right after she was announced alive. She got an arrow in her side. The sight of her, bandaged like that… it infuriates me.  
>This was her report of what happened:<p>

She was in the attic, which directly looked down at the chapel, when five men walked in. They said nothing, just started shooting with bows and arrows. They went for the citizens first, shot all three of them down in seconds. The priests tried to run, but were killed before they got far. The healer tried behind the alter but was stabbed when one of the killers walked right up to her.

The Primate was downstairs, but he came up with all the commotion. He got grabbed by the nearest thug, and that was when Cassandra snapped out of her horror and sprung into action. She retrieved a crossbow from the attic, which happened to be hers that she stored to avoid citizen panic, and commanded the thug to let the Primate go. He stared up at her and made a slashing motion at Cassandra, so she fired a bolt right into his head.

His fellow killers panicked, shot the primate from afar, shot her in the side then fled.

"Randall…" She whispered to me, "I want to get revenge. I know I am supposed to be a priestess, but I need to avenge the others. Those innocent citizens. I know you're a mage, will you help me?"

I was taken by surprise. Help her avenge the people of the Chapel? "Of course," I said without much thinking.

What I was really pondering was the fact that this might redeem myself in Ionna's eyes, to Celeste… hopefully, to me. But was I really willing to help Cassandra for a dishonest cause? She did not even know my true identity. Well… I did feel for her, and I'm sure she felt for me.

"So," I sighed, "Where do we start?"


	4. Necromancer's Aid

**Tirdas, 18 Sun's Dawn**

I write this on the road. The day after I promised to help Cassandra, she demanded to be let free despite her wounds and went to pack her things.  
>On the dead thug's body a ripped up letter was found. Cassandra and I spent hours piecing it together and even then it wasn't complete, it just read<p>

_"Swanson,_  
><em>Head to…. After we're done… we're after… take orders… Bravil Base… Tome…"<em>

I asked Cassandra about what the Tome the letter detailed was. She said that it was rumored the chapel protected an Ancient Tome of Saint Paladas, a famous saint who lived hundreds of years ago. Apparently that was the reason the thugs killed the people of the chapel. Even she hadn't seen the Tome or had even heard confirmation of its existence.

I met Cassandra at the gate to Chorrol. I waited for a while, leaning on the walls. I was dressed in blue and gold robes and I carried a newly bought staff. I took out a month's advance on my pay and bought the necessary equipment for a non-Legion funded expedition.

Before that, I had visited Ionna in Weynon Priory. She had agreed that if I killed the three men who massacred the people of the Chapel of Stendarr, she would let me go and I would be redeemed. I was excited, as well has confused. Could I really be forgiven so easily? Could I forgive myself so easily?

Finally, I saw Cassandra approach… not what I expected, however. She was wearing light leather armor and had her crossbow. The girl I saw from the Chapel was gone, the one I saw here was a trained rogue.  
>"Are you ready to go, Randall?" She asked and I flinched. She still didn't know my real name, but I really only wanted Ionna to know. "I'm ready, Cassandra. We should head out to Bravil now, for we have a long trip ahead of us."<p>

I am finishing this entry at the campfire, halfway to Bravil. Cassandra is asleep and I'm supposed to be keeping watch. It's been rather boring up until now, we haven't met one travelling merchant or bard. But we did stumble across a dead bandit. It's strange how those things never seem to rot.

**Turdas, 20 Sun's Dawn**

We've finally reached Bravil. Me and Cassandra asked around the city for a bunch of strange men – surprisingly, there are a lot in Bravil. We finally got a lead when a strange Khajiit woman told us those men lived in an abandoned factory close to the Bravil Bay. Cassandra is loading up on bolts and I'm preparing by buying some healing scrolls. Cassandra's a little shaken, however. She saw those she respected, who she cared for, killed, and now she is going against her priestly ways to avenge them.

**Loredas, 22 Sun's Dawn**

I remember it vividly.

"So," Cassandra said to me. "Are we finally ready to take these three on?"  
>I nodded and smiled. "I'm ready. Are you sure you don't want to bring the guard into this?"<br>"No. I want this to be personal." She answered.  
>"Okay then, let's head out. I'd like to be back for Dinner at the Inn.<p>

" Cassandra nodded in agreement.  
>"Thank you for helping me do this, Randall. It means a lot to me." She smiled and looked at me for a long time, before turning and heading out the Inn door.<p>

We came to the outside of the warehouse. People were swarming in the streets, going in and out of buildings, but not one even went near the building the killers were supposed to be in. Cassandra went up to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Suddenly a child who looked like a beggar came up to us.  
>"Miss," He said timidly. "Sorry to bother you, but that's the Sero Building. It's sorta haunted. The doors are locked forever, and if you look inside the windows you see… ghosts." He finished with a shutter.<br>"What kind of ghosts, boy?" I asked.  
>"Everyone sees them different. There are ghosts of people from our past in there, trying to scare us away." The child continued to shake, he seemed on the verge of tears. "I need to go." He announced, then ran away into the crowd.<br>Out of curiosity, I looked into the window, despite Cassandra's protest. What I saw was not pretty.  
>It was Celeste, again, and the team. They were dead, sprawled across the ground.<br>I quickly looked away. I felt sick. I must have looked it, too, since Cassandra put her hand on my shoulder. "What did you see?" She asked worriedly. I just shook my head. "The place is haunted. Let's just go."

"No, we can't." Cassandra said firmly. "I must avenge my friends, the citizens of Chorrol."  
>I was still shaking. "Perhaps there is a ghost hunter in town?" She said cheerfully. It was meant as a joke, but I slowly nodded. "That's not a bad idea. A Necromancer has dealings with the dead – he could get us inside."<br>Cassandra looked at me like I was crazy. "The Mages Guild are against Necromancy."  
>"That doesn't mean they aren't out there. I bet there's even one or two in the city." I countered.<p>

So Cassandra and I scoured the city again, asking for a Necromancer. We eventually got a report of a Necromancer hideout just outside the city – but the Necromancers usually attacked anyone on sight.  
>"Well, that's out of the question." I said disappointedly. Cassandra just looked at me with a thoughtful glint in her eyes. "Not necessarily. We just need some costumes."<p>

Yes, that's right. We stole necromancer robes from two Necromancers from the hideout exploring the Bravil countryside. We slowly approached the Necromancer hideout and waved down the door guard.

"Where do you hale, for you are not of here." He announced. Cassandra looked to me quickly and winked. She had a plan for this.

"Sir, we hail from Chorrol. We were sent here by Anchorite Asarin to enter the haunted warehouse in Bravil. There is important treasure in the warehouse that Sir Asarin wants." It turns out that Cassandra once heard from the Chorrol guard that another Necromancer hideout was situated near Chorrol and lead by this Anchorite.  
>The door guard seemed to let his guard down. "Asarin himself? Come in, but I fear to tell you that we have tried to enter the house. It is haunted by a wraith, we fear. Only a master Necromancer can deal with that… and he is unwilling."<br>"Why is this Necromancer unwilling to enter the house?" Cassandra asked.  
>The Door Guard made a face. "Old Zaron turned 'good' and went to the Mages Guild. He refuses to work with us anymore."<br>Cassandra nodded thoughtfully. "But he still has the powers to enter the house?" Cassandra asked and the door guard nodded. "Indeed, but I will pay to see the day he helps a Necromancer."

Without answering, Cassandra walked away. I nodded a goodbye to the door guard and followed her.

Cassandra and I quickly redressed in our normal gear and entered the city, and headed to the Mages Guild. The nearest mage we saw, Cassandra asked "Hello Sir. By chance, is Zaron here?"  
>"I'm sorry, but Zaron has asked not to be disturbed right now."<br>Cassadra put on her best pleading face. "He's actually my uncle… I was wondering if I could see him… it's my birthday, you see…" She went on, and the mage got a pained expression on her face. I admired how Cassandra lied so easily, but I was scared at the same time.  
>"Hmmm. He's in the second room down the hall, try not to make much noise. Please." She finished and walked away.<p>

Cassandra and I entered Zaron's study. Zaron was a large man, with wild gray hair sticking up in all directions, as well as a small goatee. He had small yellow eyeglasses and he wore a large black, feathered overcoat.  
>"May I help you?" He asked.<br>"Yes, We need your help entering the haunted warehouse in Bravil. We believe that some murderers are using the ghost as a shield to prevent their capture. And we aren't Necromancers." She amended.  
>"Then you must have dealings with them to know me." He accused.<br>"We just asked them," Cassandra clarified hurriedly, "We need your help desperately. It is personal."  
>Zaron stood up. We was taller than both of us and was very large altogether. "I need more information than that." He announced.<p>

Cassandra sighed. "Very well. I was up in the attic of the Chapel in Chorrol…" Cassandra started to retell her story. Zaron was silent the entire time, contemplating the story. When she finished, he sighed heavily. The breath almost knocked us back.  
>"Very well," Zaron said, "I will assist you."<p> 


	5. A Threat Once Forgotten

**Loredas, 22 Sun's Dawn (Continued)**

Cassandra and I lead Zaron to the warehouse where the criminals were hiding. When we showed him the place, he slowly approached it. He looked in the window, but quickly looked away. "This warehouse is haunted by a powerful spirit. But… the problem that I have with this is that no mortal would be allowed inside here. These criminals of yours must be more than they seem. A Spirit such as this would not mingle with mortals.  
>"Can you get us in?" I pressed. Zaron nodded vigorously. "Of course, of course! Give me a moment…"<br>The large necromancer's hands glowed dark purple as he cast them over the door. A faint hiss was heard and the door swung open. "If you stay behind me," Zaron instructed, "The spirit will not touch you." He held his hands high and entered the abandoned building, followed very closely by us.

We went into the warehouse, which was dark and had no furniture, and after searching and not finding anyone, we went to the basement. I could almost… feel something around me. This place was not safe.

When we entered the basement, we found it was also empty. "They need to be here." Cassandra stated. "They just need to be."  
>"I don't know." I answered. "What if-"<br>Zaron quieted both quickly. "Wait! I hear something…" After we stopped talking, I could hear it too. A quiet chanting was heard just ahead of us. Zaron quietly approached the sound, but came to a stone wall. With a quick tapping on the wall, he found one section was hollow. Zaron motioned to me, and I nodded. I conjured a large shockbolt and fired it at the wall, which was torn down. We went running in, all hopes of secrecy gone, and burst into a room with three men standing around an odd rune pattern.

"Kath'e larsennos, eros c'f'er…" One man holding a large book was chanting. Cassandra gasped. "It's them, but what are they doing?"

"Cinthe glesb Avaros!" The man continued to chant. They seemed oblivious to us, but Zaron paled. "Avaros?" He whispered. "Avaros is fabled to be the man who killed Saint Paladas, and who…" Zaron gasped softly. With three quick strikes, he smashed the three criminals' heads in with his large beefy hands. "Hey! Cassandra said angrily. "I was going to do that."

Zaron turned to us, serious. "This is work of evil going on. This indeed is the Tome of Saint Paladas, and we need to get it out of here."  
>Cassandra blinked. "Why?"<p>

Zaron picked up the Tome, and handled it gently. "Because I realized who's spirit is haunting this place.

**Loredas, 22 Sun's Dawn (Continued)**

Zaron ran out of the warehouse carrying the tome. Cassandra looked to me quickly. "That necromancer is trying to steal Chorrol's tome! We must get it!"

We eventually found Zaron back in the Mages Guild. Cassandra approached him, a mad glint in her eye.  
>"Where is the Tome, old man?" She asked. Zaron paled.<br>"I destroyed it." He answered. Cassandra made a short gasp but I didn't believe him.  
>"He's lying, Cassandra." I said. "You can see how nervous he is. Why don't you want us to have the Tome of Saint Paladas?"<br>Zaron sighed and ushered us into his office. "Listen," He said, "I only believed this was a legend, but now I see it is more than that. Avaros was an all powerful sorcerer, who was studying the art of controlling ghosts. Avaros was the man fabled to have killed Saint Paladas…. Because Saint Paladas was said to have stolen Avaros's work and hidden it in his tome. Legend says that if Avaros reclaims that knowledge, he will create a ghostly army and take over Nirn. The bandits were trying to use a blessing that Paladas included in his tome to bring Avaros back to life."

Cassandra whistled. "That is… not good." She finished. "But how do you know the men were not just fools to a legend?"

"Because," Zaron shivered, "When I touched that Tome, the spirit haunting the place touched me. And I could feel it… it was indeed Avaros."  
>"Then why not destroy it, like you suggested?" I asked.<p>

"I tried!" Zaron shouted. "I burned it, I stabbed it, I ripped it up… but it healed itself back up again. Paladas must have cursed it. And the longer Avaros knows where the Tome is…" Zaron started quietly.

"The harder he will try to take it back." I finished.  
>"Now what should we do with it?" Cassandra asked.<p>

"A normal person cannot destroy the Tome, only Paladas himself, and he is long dead. But," Zaron said, "Paladas was rumored to have a family, in a small town in Skyrim. There is a small chance we will find a descendant of Paladas in Skyrim, and the descendant will be able to destroy the Tome."

I was unsure on what to do. My duty to Ionna was fulfilled. I could walk away and never look back. But then again, so could Cassandra or Zaron, and they seem to be willing to travel all the way to Skyrim.  
>I sighed. Sometimes I just wished I was more evil ,so I could forget about Celeste, Ionna, Cassandra, Zaron, Avaros, all of them.<p>

"We should probably get going. Skyrim's a long way away." I said.  
>Zaron nodded and grabbed the Tome from his desk. He put it in a large leather bag and set out ahead of us. Cassandra smiled at me and we followed him.<p>

The Gates of the City opened and we stepped outside. "Okay," Zaron said, "If we use horses we can reach Bruma in a day's time. We'll buy equipment there, and then be to the Skyrim town in another three days.

But we never got the horses, and we could never set out for Skyrim.

The last thing I saw was Wheedle, the thug from Alleria. He charged at me with a mace in his hands, there were a dozen of Alleria men around us.  
>I was so shocked I didn't fight back, and then all went black.<p> 


	6. Prison

**Some day, some time**

I was attacked by thugs of Alleria, and Wheedle. I can only guess why, but my theory is that they took my leaving Chorrol as a betrayal. Bunch of idiots.

I've been in a cell for longer than I could imagine. I'm alone in here – I haven't heard from Cassandra and Zaron since the attack. I'm thinking at best they could have escaped… at worst, they could have been killed. By the gods, I don't know what I would do if they died. My stuff is gone, I just have rags on.

Anyway, it's been a long time since I woke up in a cell. The Alleria gives me food, and even some paper and a quill. Other than that, nothing. No human contact. I could have been in the cell a few days, it could have been a few weeks. Even more.

**A few (?) days later**

I think i might be going insane! A tiny cell. A TINY CELL. Cassandra and zaron are dead! They must be. Why was I kept alive?

**Some time later**

Its not going well If Zaron and cassandra are dead, the alleria must have the Tome of aaint Paladas. What are they doing with it? Has Avaros gotten his ghostly hands on it? The Alleria can't protect it

**more time later**

i was thinking i thought that avaros must have taken over the world and im in hell what other explanation is there i failed ionna and celeste and casandra and zaron and every one but im dead now so i guess the balance has been restored i payed with my life

**more time has passed**

i was doing some more thinking and i decided that death isnt so bad i mean i dont have any pressure on me to save the world or redeem myself i just didnt expect the afterlife to be like this even if it is hell

**Some other amazing day, after more wonderful time has passed on the wonderful world**

Amazing news, just amazing! I write this as a free man! I breath fresh air, a drank clean water, I ate fresh foods… I saw other people.

It started with me, in my cell in a fetal position, as usual. But instead of my one daily meal being slid in a crack in the wall, a heard a few thuds and clangs, and then the door fell off its hinges. Who I saw standing there was so unexpected, yet so amazing. I cried with delight.

It was Ionna. She had come to find me.


	7. Breakout

**After Meeting Ionna**

It was all a blur to me for a while. I remember Ionna pulling me to my feet and commenting on how I looked horrible. Just then I noticed that my hair was long and ratty and I had a pretty big beard.

I remember I was pretty disoriented but something happened – I think that Ionna may have slapped me in the face – and I snapped back to reality. I'm pretty sure she slapped me because I called her Celeste, to be honest. "Ionna? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where am I? Where are -" Ionna cut me off by slapping me again. That woman sure could slap hard.

"We don't have much time. This is an Allerian prison. I'm getting you out of here. "  
>"What about the other prisoners?" I asked.<br>"There are only two others and I can't get you all out of here." Ionna answered.  
>"No! The other two prisoners – a large old man and a woman with red hair?" Ionna nodded curiously.<br>"They're my friends, we were doing something important… redeeming myself." I finished.

Ionna crossed her arms and sighed. "Fine… fine, Jason, but we still need to get out of here."

We left my cell and found two more cages, and yes, Cassandra and Zaron were both present. I'm still getting over how I looked after all that time in the cell, so I won't describe how they looked, I'll just use the word "Ratty."

"I'm getting you all out of here." Ionna announced. "Don't ask questions until we're safe."

Ionna showed us an air vent that she used to get in; the prison we were in was underground. Luckily it was big enough for even Zaron to crawl through, and luckier still that it was a steady slope up to the surface, not a steep drop that we could not climb.

Once we finally reached the surface of the air vent, which lead out into a forest, the first thing Ionna told us to do was wash in a nearby river, and it was much needed. As Zaron and Cassandra were laying in the flowing river, waiting for everything to be washed away, I snuck away to see Ionna.

"Ionna… why are you here? How did you know how to find me?" I asked first.  
>"I told you, you had three months until I came to kill you." She answered simply.<br>"Wh-what? I was in there for three months?" I asked, taken aback.  
>"I'm afraid so. I was seeking to kill you, but then I heard what you did in Bravil. I knew that you wouldn't just disappear after that, so I tracked you. I learned that the Alleria captured you because they thought you were fleeing them."<p>

"Oh." I said, dumbstruck. "Well then, I thank you, Ionna. You saved my life, but…" Suddenly, it all hit me like a charging ogre.

"The Tome!" I shouted in despair and turned around frantically. Where was I? What happened to the Tome of Saint Paladas?

I must have looked very distressed, because Ionna cut me off. "What Tome?" She asked.

I explained everything to the warrior monk, including the involvement of Cassandra and Zaron, Avaros, the Tome, and the little fact that Zaron and Cassandra didn't know who I was, not really.

"The Alleria would have the Tome." Ionna concluded. "It would be in one of their vaults… most likely near Bravil. We absolutely have to get it back. Maybe we can even get your gear back along the way." She said.

"Ionna," I smiled, "You are an amazing woman. Thank you for helping me."

At that moment, Zaron and Cassandra came back from the river.

"Randall? Do you know this woman?" Cassandra asked. Uh-oh. Ionna hasn't mentioned what she thought of me hiding my identity from my friends. I looked to her and pleaded silently to play along.

"… Randall is my friend from Chorrol. He told me he'd be back in three months from Bravil. When he wasn't I came looking for him." Ionna said slowly. I sighed with relief.

"Did you say three months? Blast it!" Zaron said in frustration. "We lost the Tome!"

"Randall told me about it. I believe we can still get it back." Ionna answered.  
>"It's been three months." Zaron responded bluntly. "The cultists out to get it surely have it by now."<p>

"I wouldn't be so sure." Cassandra answered. "I heard some guards talking. The men who kidnapped us were Alleria. They're a big group, and most likely well defended. The Tome is probably sitting in a vault somewhere."

"Why would the Alleria kidnap us?" Zaron asked.  
>Cassandra shrugged. "Maybe they heard we had something important on us. Hopefully they didn't realize it was the Tome."<p>

"Excuse me, miss, but where are we?" Zaron asked.

"You're far south of Bravil, this is an Allerian prison." Ionna answered. "And my name is Ionna."

"Of course, I've seen you in Waynon Priory before." Cassandra said. "I don't know about you three, but I'm going to find the Tome. And my gear."

Ionna, Zaron and I all nodded in agreement. We had become a new and improved team.

Avaros is still out there and he still poses a threat. We need to get the Tome back.


	8. Recovering the Tome

**After Meeting Ionna, Continued**

The first thing we did was go back to Bravil. My three companions and I did not know exactly where to start, but Zaron did know that there was a Information Broker in town that might be able to tell us about an Allerian vault somewhere. We were still in our prisoner rags and Ionna had little money for clothes because the money she had she was saving for this Information Broker.

Zaron lead us to a house in one of Bravil's corners, inconspicuous and uninteresting. Zaron knocked on the door and an Argonian woman draped in lavish strips of cloths, jewelry, and some fur poked her head out. The word I would use to describe her is… exotic.

"Yes? What do you require?" She asked.  
>"Alfava! Is that any way to treat an old friend?" Zaron asked cheerfully, his arms open wide.<br>"Ah. Zaron. Many people think you are dead, my elderly Necromancer acquaintance. Of course, I knew better." She replied, emotionless.  
>"I expected nothing less." Zaron said. He explained to us previously that Alfava was a very reclusive woman and never shared her information if she wasn't paid for it – even if said information could save peoples' lives. She doesn't share information with the guards, and she is left alone by any group that could kill her for her information.<br>"What is it you require, Zaron?" Alfava asked.  
>"Do you know any Allerian bases near here, my dear? Especially one where they keep their stolen loot."<br>"Yes, I know of one." She said, but didn't elaborate.  
>"Oh, yes. Here is your gold, Broker." Ionna said and gave the Argonian a sack of gold. Alfava weighed it and decided it was suitable.<br>"Go northeast of here. Fort Marigold is actually their base of operations in the Bravil region." Alfava instructed and then slammed her door shut.

"Ah, you gotta love her." Zaron said with a small smile.

With no money and no protection except for Ionna's fighting ability and my and Zaron's magic, we set out for Fort Marigold, where the Tome of Saint Paladas hopefully was stored.

It took around an hour of traveling to get to the outskirts of the fort. There were a few wolves guarding the entrance, probably to cast the illusion that the fort was overrun with wild animals. The wolves were killed easily. Zaron summoned a wraith that flew at the beasts, and went right through them. The wolves' moral dropped and they went running away from the ethereal being.

Cassandra went up and tried the gates to the fort. "Locked." She stated.

"No problem. I think I can take this challenge." I said, and raised my hands to the gate. "Stand back." I ordered. Cassandra got out of the way and my hands started to burn bright with fire and I directed the force of the flames at the doors. I'm not going to be modest, I was good. It was one of my better spells and the door flew in and soon after we heard a huge crash.

I ran in to see what damage I had done. The door crashed against the wall about twenty feet in and there were two crushed bodies laying on the floor that I assumed were the door guards. I shrugged. "Oh well."

We slowly made our way through the fort. There were Allerian guards everywhere, but only about five or six per room. Ionna could take on two, and Zaron and I took the rest. Cassandra picked up a bow and some arrows from a fallen guard and helped us fight as well.

Luckily for us the fort was small and the guards did not expect a fight that day. In just a half hour we made our way into the final room where there were five people waiting for us. I recognized one. It was Wheedle.

"Well, the brave heroes finally make their way to the final boss." Said an older man who was clearly in charge. He laughed, but it was more of a wheeze. "Let's see how you fare against my elite guard. Everyone else here, they were bugs compared to these men."

"We don't want to hurt you." Ionna warned. "But we need access to your vault."

The old man wheezed some more. "Ha! You truly believe you can beat my men? Just try it!" He laughed and his four guardsmen, including Wheedle, went forward to us. I flashed back to when they attacked us the last time; we were defeated within seconds. But this time, we were ready. Plus we had Ionna. It was four against four, and I just hoped we'd come out on top. If not, we could kiss the Tome, and very likely the world, goodbye.


	9. New Companions?

**The Elite Guard Fight**

Sadly, Wheedle did not challenge me. Too bad; I wanted to hurt him. He tackled Ionna and they started wrestling, they appeared equal in strength.

The three guards split up and took on the rest of us. The guard I was now fighting was a large guy with an even larger spiked mace. My 'fighting' mostly consisted of dodging him and trying to wear him out; I didn't have time to prepare a spell.

He eventually cornered me to the wall. I didn't give up hope, however, because a plan was forming in my mind.  
>He swung and missed me, hitting the wall. It took him around a second to pull the spiked mace out of the wall, and that's when I got my idea. I backed up against the wall again and waited for him. He swung and I dropped. His mace hit the wall again and I was sitting in front of him; a perfect target. It was do or die now, quite literally. I readied a shock spell but was disoriented by the sounds of battle around me and the tension, so it was too weak to kill him. I had one shot and I needed to disable him.<p>

I felt sorry for men everywhere when the spell hit it's mark. Oh, it disabled him all right. Or should I say her. He fell to the ground in pain, completely out of the equation.

I stood up and looked around. Cassandra was still battling and Zaron had beaten his foe and was helping Ionna with Wheedle. I considered helping Cassandra when I saw the old man obviously in charge here. He hadn't left the room; he was standing in the far back, observing silently. What an idiot. I concentrated more than last time and produced a damage health spell, aimed, and fired at the old man. The man's head snapped to the spell travelling at him, and his mouth formed a perfect 'O'. He did not do anything else; he had no time left. Literally.

As soon as the old man crumpled, Wheedle tore away from Ionna and Zaron and Cassandra's foe did the same.

"No! Do you realize what you've just done?" Wheedle shouted and knelt down to the old man, now dead.

"Both of you. Drop your weapons and face me." Ionna commanded. Wheedle and his guard compatriot did what she asked.

"What have you done?" Wheedle asked angrily. "That man was the leader here. I was tasked to protect him!" She shouted, almost frenzied.

"It looks like you won't be getting guard duty anymore." Cassandra observed.

"That's not how it works in the Alleria." Wheedle said. "They'll make me pay all right. With my life. They'll kill me!"

"Wow. That really isn't good for you. Start running and maybe they won't find you." Cassandra continued.

"They'll find me. You killed me when you killed him. Killed us!" Wheedle gestured to his friend. It was then I had one of my more 'unique' ideas.

"Maybe not." I said thoughtfully. Wheedle looked at me confused.

"We're on a quest of great importance and we're leaving this place far behind." I said with as much bravado as I could muster. "Join us, both of you, and the Alleria won't find you."


	10. Truth

**In the fort**

"What?" That was the response to my offer. From basically everyone. It was a chorus of the same word directed towards me with a mixture of surprise, hope, confusion, and anger (Cassandra, of course.) The only person who didn't say anything was Wheedle's guard friend.

Now, I know what you're thinking. If Wheedle is actually crazy enough to accept my offer, I could never trust him. He'd always need to be watched. With the information we know, plus an outright backstabbing. Yes, Wheedle was scum. But as sleazy, dirty, and scummy as he was, Wheedle was a businessman. We were offering him a business deal and he'd be a fool to not see the benefits of it.

I looked to Wheedle's fellow guard. He looked to be my age or younger, meaning around 25, muscled but not overly beefy, but the most unique thing about him is that he had pure white hair just falling short of his shoulders. He also had piercing green eyes. The guy had white chainmail armor and a large dwarven warhammer.  
>Whatever this guy's name was, he appeared to not really have a mind of his own since he hasn't said anything and he's just followed Wheedle. I think I could actually pull this thing off.<p>

"You. Want us. To follow you." Wheedle repeated slowly.  
>"No, actually we don't." Cassandra said, shooting a look at me.<p>

"Yes, we do. We'll be watching you carefully but if you actually help us then we'll let you go… in Skyrim, where we're going. Do you agree?" I asked everyone there. Cassandra obviously didn't like it, but Zaron and Ionna went along with the idea.

Wheedle looked back to his friend. He nodded. "We'll follow you, White." Wheedle said bitterly.

"White? No, that's Randall Sessus." Cassandra said.

"He still calls himself Randall Sessus? Can little Jason not take the blame for everything he did in the past?" Wheedle continued laughing madly.

"…Randall? What does he mean by this?" Zaron asked. Cassandra and Zaron looked slightly anxious while Ionna looked plain old uncomfortable. Wheedle was smiling like a madman while the other guy was just standing there like a post.

"Um, Cassandra. Zaron. There is something that I've been hiding from you." I said slowly.

This was going to be uncomfortable.

I slowly explained everything to them, beginning with my criminal activities that earned my forced duty in the legion, my meeting with the Alleria and when they asked me to kill Celeste's team… how I went through with it. The memory of Celeste, Avers, Iris, Jerry and Gabe came back to me and hit me like a rabid troll.

After I told them my story with Celeste, I detailed being saved by Wheedle and taken to Chorrol, and my meeting with Ionna. Everything else Cassandra and Zaron knew. Once I finally finished, my face was burning red with shame but at the same time I felt better for telling them. I don't know why I hadn't told Zaron sooner; he's a man not without his own faults and I'm sure with his old age he has seen it all. Zaron nodded slowly and simply said "I see." He thought harder. "You were trying to redeem yourself. At least it's a start. But I really shouldn't be a judge of character; I was a wild Necromancer in my youth." He finished. I sighed with relief again.

Cassandra was another matter. She was an innocent priest and considered any evil unforgivable. Cassandra huffed, "I need some air." She said and left the fort. Uh-oh.

"My my. Did I say something out of place?" Wheedle said, laughing some more.

I ignored him and ran after Cassandra. I stopped her just as she left the fort and tried to talk to her.

"How could I tell you this, Cassandra?"  
>"How could you not?" She replied bitterly.<br>"You made me want to be a better man, Cassandra."  
>"Really? Then why did you not come forth and tell me?" Cassandra demanded.<br>"I was ashamed. I wanted to tell you, but I thought you wouldn't accept my help."  
>"Whatever. We're going to get this mission done and then I'm leaving. Let's just go with your new thug friends." She added bitterly.<p>

Around this time the rest of the band of misfits found us. Nobody pried on the conversation between us. "Well, I have good news." Zaron said, breaking the silence. "I cased the vault." He pulled out the Tome of Saint Paladas from a bag he had acquired. I noticed he was also wearing his old black overcoat and even had his glasses. Zaron tossed us two bags of equipment. "Your old gear." He stated. "Get dressed."

After Cassandra and I had our gear we set out, silently.

"So…" Wheedle said shortly after, either not sensing any tension or not caring. "As Jason told you I am Wheedle the Magnificent, and my friend here is Archer. He's a natural born follower, he is. Ain't ya Archer?" The white haired thug nodded silently. "Don't worry, he's good with that hammer of his. Calls it Annabelle, don't ya Archer?" Archer nodded again.

"Well, I hope we can work peacefully Wheedle and Archer." Ionna said. It was more of a warning, I think. Wheedle picked up on it. "Yeah, here's hoping."


	11. Silent Friend

It was… awkward, to say the least. Cassandra was pretty mad at everyone but Zaron. Ionna, living in mostly solitude as a monk, did not know how to respond so stopped talking. Zaron felt it was not his place to resolve any conflict between me and Cassandra so he didn't try. Wheedle was humming quietly and Archer, of course, never talked. I tried to make conversation with Zaron or Ionna but it didn't get far because of the obvious tension in the air.

We had continued to walk and were around the point of the Imperial City when Zaron suggested we stop for rest. The six of us traveled into the city and went to the Tiber Septim Hotel. Zaron approached the innkeeper. "I'd like three rooms please." He said.

The innskeeper, who looked to be a teenaged assistant, frowned. "Oh… let me check… oh. Sorry, sir, we only have one room." Zaron made a tsk sound and mumbled "We'll have to find another hotel then."

"Oh, sir, I' d bet you wouldn't be able to find a room. Sorry! Tomorrow's the second anniversary of the battle of the Imperial City and the death of Martin Septim… there are going to be a lot of activities tomorrow including a parade! But all the inns in the city are booked, pretty much." Zaron cursed under his breath and turned to us. He was getting a little mad now.

"Okay, fine. Fine. Cassandra and I will stay here. Wheedle, Ionna, go to the Merchant's Inn. Jason, Archer. Go to Luther Broad's." He commanded and handed us all money. I was a little unsure about going with Archer but agreed it was a good idea to 1.) Stay away from Cassandra and 2.) Keep Wheedle and Archer under watch. But I didn't know the guy at all. I shrugged and nodded and turned to leave. Archer was right behind me.

Luther Broad's Boarding House, in the Elven Gardens district, was very crowded with the poorer population of the tourists. Luckily, considering the rooms were small (But in bad condition). Archer and I had a quick dinner of bread and beer then went up to our room. There were two 'beds' That were really planks of wood with a bedroll of top. We got in them, and by then, Archer still hadn't talked. At all. But I was starting to think better of him. I'm sure he just joined the Alleria because he wanted to have a leader. He probably was just as likely to join a guild or the legion, even the church. I was sure Archer wouldn't betray us unless Wheedle was behind it.

"So… your name's Archer." I said. He nodded. "What's your last name?" I said, trying to get him to talk.

"Lauren. " He said quietly. His voice was more gentle than I expected, and lighter too.

"So… Archer Lauren. Has a nice ring to it." I said. Archer nodded again.

"Do you think we can pull this off, Archer? Saving the world from Avaros, I mean?" I asked out of the blue. I hadn't asked that, and barely even thought about it myself. I only suspected Archer would shrug, but he did speak.

"The Avaros Cult is hunting us, I'm sure. I hope we find Paladas's heir in Skyrim… otherwise someone would need to continue to flee with that book forever… because it can't be destroyed."

I nodded slowly. What he said made sense and it was scary to think about. Suddenly another question left my lips before I could stop.

"Do you like Wheedle?" I asked. Archer smiled briefly at my question but then shook his head.  
>"No." Was his simple answer.<br>"Oh." I said.  
>"He can be a jerk." Archer explained. "He thinks because I'm not a…" He searched for the right word. "Outgoing person, I'm less than human or something and he treats me accordingly."<br>"Oh. Man, that's bad. Was he always with you in the Alleria?" Archer nodded. I tried to think of another question. Believe it or not, I liked talking to Archer.

"How did you join the Alleria?" I asked.  
>"Long story." He answered.<br>"I'm listening." I said.

Archer explained something that hit home with me. His family was poor so he started to steal things to feed them. Eventually he got noticed by the Thieves Guild, and it was the Guild that discovered his talent with a warhammer. Eventually the Alleria took note and hired him. Archer's family, his two parents and sister, died when Mehrunes Dagon attacked the city. Not by Daedra, no, but looters who raided houses in the confusion. Some particularly violent raiders chose Archer's parent's house and they were killed. Since Archer didn't have another purpose in life than to feed his family, he stayed with the Alleria.

This story reminded me of myself, sort of. That whole scam I pulled in the Imperial City that got me in Celeste's team doing community service in the first place. I did that to feed my family as well. I told Archer this and he nodded. "It's a harsh world out there. You must do what you can to take care of your loved ones." He said wisely.

"Well, I think I'm tired. 'Night Archer." I said and turned over to go to sleep. "Goodnight." I heard him say before he slept as well. So yeah, I thought pretty highly of Archer. I was comfortable with at least him, Zaron and Ionna. Cassandra and Wheedle, however… well, let's just say I'd rather be with the other three.


	12. Missing

Note: Everything I have posted was written a while ago up to this point. Chapter updates will slow down as I am writing them, now, sorry to say,

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when Archer woke me up and we got ready for the day of traveling ahead. Archer readied his warhammer, which he called Annabelle, while I got dressed. I didn't have a staff like many mages. No, my natural magic was enough for me thanks. We went down to the lobby and it was pretty much deserted.<p>

"Luther!" I said to the old innkeeper behind the bar. "Where is everyone? There were dozens of people in here before."

Luther laughed. "It's the Anniversary of the battle! The Council has officially named it: Armistice Day! The parades haven't started yet if you still want to get a good view. Remember: I'm closed during the parade."

I looked to Archer. "We should get the others before the parade." I said, and he nodded.  
>The streets were packed, ready to burst. Everyone and their mother had gotten a seat all throughout the city to see the glorious parade funded by the Emperor. I would have stayed if we hadn't had a job to do.<p>

Archer and I squeezed out way through the streets on our way to the Merchant's Inn where Ionna and Wheedle were staying. What would be a ten minute stroll turned into a half-hour battle for space on the streets. When we finally got to the Inn, for a change, it was a completely empty save the bartender.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't keep track of your patrons, would you?" I asked. The bartender shook his head emotionlessly.

"Oh, well then." I said. "You wouldn't remember a monk woman and a shady looking man who bought a room?" He shook his head again.

And old man in the corner I hadn't noticed before came up to us. He had long, mangy hair and was dressed in rags.

"I know who you're looking for, I do! The woman with the man 'ands and the one who made you want to cover your purse. I knew 'em I did!" He laughed crazily at his jokes.

"Yes, that pretty much sums up Ionna and Wheedle." I said. "Where did they go, sir?"

"Sir? What, am I a knight now? Ooh-ee, look at me! I'm a certified Sir Knight I am! What's next, do you have my sword? Where's the nearest dragon? Heheheh!" He laughed some more.

"Just tell us where they went, old man." I insisted.

"Where'd your manners go, sonny? No please? 'ow about a thank you? Throwing in another 'sir' wouldn't 'urt." He cackled.

"Don't listen to Old Kirvernus. He can't give you a straight answer." Said the bartender.

Kirvernus frowned. "Not true! It's a lie, I say! I say it's a lie! Lady man-'ands and thiefy walked out with a man in red robes. As true as day is day and night is night!" He guffawed.

I looked to Archer. "A man in red robes? Who'd that be?" He shrugged. I guess Archer was back to being silent in public.

"Very well. Maybe we'll find Zaron and Cassandra at the Tiber Septim." I sighed and left to the sound of Kivernus laughing his head off at who knows what.

After we managed to get to the Tiber Septim, it was even more crowded in the Talos Plaza District, and went to the innkeeper, who happened to be the same teenaged assistant we say yesterday.

"Oh, hi! I remember you two." She said.

Good, I thought. This girl should remember Zaron and Cassandra as well. "Are the two people that were with us that stayed overnight still here?" I asked.  
>She shook her head. "No, but I think I saw them leave because they left later than everyone else. A red-robed man fetched them. Now no one is here, except for the staff, you… and that old man that just came in." She said, looking off in the corner.<p>

Surely enough, it was Kivernus, watching us with a twinkle in his eye. I nodded my thanks to the assistant and confronted the lunatic.

"You followed us. Why?" I asked simply.

"I was still talking! You walked out! Cut me off mid-sentence you did!" He pointed a grubby finger in our direction.

"I have no time for this." I stated and began to walk away.  
>"W-wait!" He said quickly. "You never even let me finish that sentence! I was gonna say I know where your friends went I do! Where the robed man took 'em. 'ows about I tell you, aye? What's it to ya?"<p>

I lifted my hand to meet Kivernus's eyes and flames sprung from my fingers. "I might let you leave here unharmed in you tell me." I said, tired of the man.

"Oh, well! You don't need to be so rude about it!" He said. "The man took them west of 'ere, towards the Arcane University. I followed them I did! They went into a large area of tall flowers and never came out!" He said loudly.

"That doesn't sound like Ionna. Would Wheedle follow some complete stranger? Er, twice." I asked Archer and he shook his head, a definite 'no'.

"Something's not right here." I said under my breath. "Come on, Archer, we have to investigate. I have pretty accurate feelings, and I feel that the Cult of Avaros finally caught up to us. And if they somehow managed to kidnap everyone, it means they have the Tome." I said grimly.


	13. Confronting the Cultists

Archer and I went immediately to the Arcane University and quickly spotted a field of six feet tall flowers with purple petals and a black core. We went into the small field and looked around. Sure enough, I stubbed my toe on a trapdoor. I called to Archer, who was searching in another area, and I flipped the door open. It revealed a dark hole with a ladder into the unknown.

"It looks like we're going down." I said grimly. I decided to go down first, followed shortly by Archer. The climb down was long, and it turned pitch black fast. After a minute of climbing or so, we finally hit stone ground. My hand sparked with white flames that illuminated a dark hallway. Had I mentioned it was dark?

Archer and I slowly ventured down the hallway, my companion's sword drawn and my non-lamp hand read to cast a shock spell if needed. The hallway lead to a large, closed wooden door. I saw light coming from underneath it. My hand's flames died down and I looked to the white haired warrior, who nodded reassuringly. I slowly edged open the door and peeked my head out.

What I saw was disturbing. Zaron, Cassandra, Ionna, and Wheedle were standing in the center of a large chamber, not restrained or anything, but they seemed disoriented. I sensed brainwashing magic at work.

What's worse, a small red-robed Redguard man was holding the Tome of Saint Paladas, reciting something in an odd language. There were several robed cultists around the chamber. "Kath'e larsennos, eros c'f'er. Cinthe glesb Avaros no delir fa'don."

I nudged Archer. "I remember that chant!" I whispered. "They're trying to summon Avaros's spirit! Stop them! Go, now!" I finished and Archer and I ran out at the same time.

"Kath'e nison, kath'e ron!" The Redguard continued, but not for long. With a single swipe of his sword, Archer cut the man's head right off his shoulders. A grabbed the Tome and tried to shake off some of the blood on it. The other cultists sprang into action at this point. I put my hands together and shot a wall of flames out that hit at least three of them. They crumpled to the ground screaming in pain.

They were unarmed, so Archer made quick work of the rest.

Suddenly with a large boom Archer was knocked back to the far side of the wall and was knocked out. I looked to what had caused it. A dark-haired heavyset Imperial with a large, bushy moustache, and of course, draped in a red robe, stood at the other end of the chamber. He must have been the mage who brainwashed the others.

"Give in peacefully, my friend." The man commanded. "You will not feel pain."

I scoffed. "Fat chance at that." And I cast a bolt of fire at him. He countered it with a deadly looking purple ray and we were locked in a battle of magicka.


End file.
